callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Semper Fi
For the Special Ops mission in Modern Warfare 2 with a similar name, see Sniper Fi. Semper Fi is the first single player level of Call of Duty: World at War. This mission takes place on Makin Atoll in the Gilbert Islands, part of the British colony of the Gilbert and Ellice Islands, occupied by Japan since December 10, 1941, and in the words of Cpl. Roebuck, "Little more than sand, trees and a small Japanese military base". The player, playing as Pvt. Miller from the 2nd battalion of the Marine Raiders, Carlson's Raiders, is held captive by the Japanese, and witnesses his comrade, Pvt. Pyle, being tortured and then murdered. The player's life is saved by Cpl. Roebuck, who then says "We will make them pay for what they did". The player must then secure the village. After the first part of the village is secured the team heads for second squad's position. Along the way, the team faces banzai charges and booby traps. The player eventually makes his way through the island to rescue second squad who are pinned down on the beach. The player then proceeds to blow up the Japanese bunker, crippling their operation there. While making one's way to the boat, the player is attacked by an enemy banzai wielding a katana and is seriously wounded, but is then saved by Sgt. Sullivan when he shoots the Japanese soldier with a pistol. Ultimately the player is dragged to the boat and witnesses a large explosion. Weaponry Starting Loadout Nambuiwi.png|Nambu. Given to the player by Sullivan Found in Level Type100iwi.png|Type 100. Used by IJA Arisaka CaC.png|Arisaka. Used by IJA Type99 CaC.png|Type 99. Used by IJA Nambuiwi.png|Nambu. Dropped by IJA in Last Stand M1 Garand CaC.png|M1 Garand. Used by Marine Raiders Thompson CaC.png|Thompson. Used by Roebuck and Marine Raiders Trenchguniwi.png|Trench Gun. Used by Sgt. Sullivan Weapon springfield.png|Springfield. Used by the team's sniper, Pvt. Denny Bariwi.png|BAR. Used by Marine Raiders Transcript ::See Semper Fi/Transcript. Tips * Once saved by Sullivan , he hands a Nambu pistol to the player. As fighting through the whole level until the player finds an alternate gun will not be a walk in the park, it is recommended to pick up a Type 100 and/or an M1 Garand from the crate outside the tent. * Try to find an Arisaka with a bayonet, as there is a lot of CQB, and the bayonet gives the player extra melee distance, also, the Arisaka is a good gun to use as it trains the player's eye for bolt-action usage in multiplayer. * If this is the player's first go, beware of banzai charges, if they knock the player down, they will have to melee the Japanese soldier before he stabs. * When the flaming banzai charger attacks Private Ryan, kill the Banzai charger, and receive the achievement (Xbox 360) or the trophy (PS3) 'Saved Private Ryan'. The achievement is worth 10 gamer points for the Xbox 360 and a bronze trophy on PlayStation 3 . Even if Ryan is saved he can be killed afterwards. * There are two hidden Scoped Arisakas in this level. One of them is in the building the player goes by when they first see the MG. It is in a crevice between a shelf and a pile of crates near the wall opposite the doorway. The other one is in a destroyed hut on the beach, near the second squad. After Sullivan says the second squad was spotted, stick to the right until the player gets to the beach. The hut should be around there. * After heading onto the beach with the first MG turn left and there will be a short scene where a marine (Pvt. Luyties) is executed. In the room where he is executed there will be two M1 Garand rifles and four Thompson sub-machine guns. * When the player comes across a group of Japanese soldiers (pretending to be dead) go to the little shack on the left, and shoot them from there. * After the player is handed the Nambu run a bit forward and right to a hut, there the player will see a hat with a card in it. It is on a M1 Garand, collect it. It is a Death Card, collect all 13 throughout all missions (except Black Cats and tank missions). * This level is one of the easiest to get Power of Ten or 10x multiplier. After planting the bomb, do not finish the level. Instead, go behind a second truck, the one closer to a beach and kill infinitely spawning enemies. The player can build one's multiplier easily by shooting and stabbing the infinitely spawning enemies that come through the doorway and other areas. It is recommended to have an Arisaka with bayonet, because the last multiplier can only be achieved with melee attacks only. * To get Kamikaze achievement,it is recommened to do it on this mission since it's shortes,without large groups of enemies. * It is possible to save Rooker,rather than any else soldier on the level.If player saves Pvt.Livingstone,once reaching Japanes soldiers pretending to be dead,Livingstone will sacrifise himself for Rooker.However,after that,player must stay near Rooker and protect him,until end of the level.If player succeds,he may get on the boat with Pvt. Denny,and escape among Roebuck,Sullivan and Miller. Trivia See Semper Fi/Trivia. Videos 412px Semper Fi Walkthrough Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer